Oui, ce serai pour un dépucellage
by moimoiremoi
Summary: [TwoShots JPLE] Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Psy, mais si vous pouviez m'aider... J'ai couché avec un inconnu, qui n'est pas si inconnu que ça... Moi, bonne pour l'asile?
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, ce serai pour un dépucelage…**

**Rating** :

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne vous ai pas habitué à des fics de ce genre, mais je ne pense pas que mes prochaines seront toutes comme ça…Bonne lecture à tous !

La suite de ce Two Shots certainement **jeudi.** (Elle est déjà écrite ne vous inquiétez pas)

Je vais mourir.

Sérieusement. Les trucs comme ça n'arrivent qu'a moi. En même temps, cette histoire est si tordue que j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite, personne à l'horizon. Je me pince le bras aussi fort que je peux, histoire de vérifier que je ne suis pas en plein cauchemar.

Le bleu que j'aurais bientôt sur mon avant bras me prouve le contraire.

Il faut que je sois courageuse, il faut que je retourne dans la Grande Salle. Le problème, c'est que si je rentre toute seule, tout le monde me verra dont lui. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voie. Je vais attendre que les premières années arrivent pour la répartition, et j'arriverai avec eux.

Non, ça aussi, c'est une mauvaise idée. Je dois les dépasser de deux bonnes têtes, et tout le monde me verra encore plus. Il faut que je rentre maintenant, en priant Dieu, Jesus, Marie, Merlin, Le Père Noël pour qu'il soit absorbée dans une conversation philosophique avec son voisin de table.

Allez,1, 2, 3 je me lance.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que les portes de la Grande Salle grinçaient autant.

En tout cas, tous les gens présents au banquet l'ont remarqué, eux.

Et accessoirement, il m'ont remarquée aussi.

Moi qui voulais une entrée discrète.

Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Bon d'accord j'étais un peu bourrée… Et son visage me semblait vaguement familier…

Mais comment ai-je pu zapper que c'étais James Potter ?

Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'étais désespérée, que j'avais très chaud à cause des coups de soleil, que j'en avait marre d'entendre ma sœur et Vernon dans la tente d'à côté en train de roucouler et que… Il était vraiment très… torride avec son maillot de bain.

Je tente un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors.

Il me regarde fixement.

Et comme par hasard, il est juste au début de la table, et Addison m'a réservé une place à l'extrémité de cette table. Il aura donc tout le loisir de mater mes fesses.

Même s'ils les a déjà vues.

Et que j'ai déjà vu les siennes, qui sont soi dit en passant, adorablement sexy.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout en marchant, je ne pouvais pas décoller mes yeux des siens. Et c'est au moment précis où j'allai détourner le regard, il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Un simple clin d'œil.

Qui m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens et m'a fait trébucher.

Donc m'étaler de tout mon long devant une Grande Salle hilare.

Qui a vu ma petite culotte. Heureusement, enfin si on peut dire ça, ce n' était pas une culotte de Grand mère en coton, mais elle était assez sexy, en dentelle rouge. Ca y est, tout Poudlard croit que je suis une traînée qui se ballade toute la journée avec des dessous sexy.

Ce matin, tous les autres étaient dans ma valise, et plutôt que risquer de froisser toutes mes fringues pour une petit culotte, j'ai mis celle là. Je n'aurai pas dû. Mais alors vraiment pas dû.

Comme je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec James Potter.

Je me suis dépêchée de manger, j'ai raté le dessert, histoire de partir avant les autres et de ne pas tomber sur James Potter.

Je ne pourrais pas passer mon année à l'ignorer. Et je suis sûre qu'il va en parler à tout le monde, le petit saligaud.

Mais, même s'il en parle à tout le monde, cette nuit restera pour moi inoubliable.

Mes parents avaient décidé de nous emmener dans un camping dans le sud de la France. J'adore la France, mais pas quand ma sœur et son copain trouvent toutes les occasions bonnes pour s'accoupler comme des lapins. Bref, ce soir là, mes parents étaient au restaurant pour l'anniversaire de mon père, et iraient à l'hôtel ensuite.

Normal, je partage ma tente avec eux, et s'ils le faisaient à côté de moi, ce serait vraiment malsain.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà, le fait d'être encore vierge me pesait. Pas que considère cela comme une tare ou autre, mais mes amies l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois, adoraient ça et le revendiquaient.

J'entendais ma sœur faire des bruit flippant dans la tente d'a côté et j'imagine que ma mère ne devait pas être mieux.

J'ai donc décidé d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, où une veillée avait lieu. Là, je me suis retrouvée à boire un cocktail, puis deux, puis j'ai remarqué ce joli spécimen aux fesses magnifiques non loin de moi.

C'est lui qui m'a abordée. Avec un tube de biafine dans les mains. Il faut dire que j'avais passé la journée au soleil et que je ne m'étais mis de la crème qu'une seule fois. Autant dire que je ressemblais à une écrevisse.

Son visage me semblait familier, mais j'avais un petit coup dans le nez, et je ne l'ai pas reconnu. BON SANG ! Je n'ai pas reconnu James Potter !

Bref, il m'a proposé de me mettre de la crème, et j'ai bien évidemment accepté. J'avais chaud à cause des coup de soleil, mais là où ses mains passaient, j'avais encore plus chaud. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il me proposa d'aller marcher un petit peu. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, et au lieu d'accepter, je lui ai dit :

« Je suis vierge. »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Je veux que tu me dépucelle. On ne se connaît pas, on ne se reverra jamais, alors tu t'en fous. Mais il faut que je ne sois plus vierge à la fin des vacances. »

« Tu as bu. Il faut que ta première fois soit ave un mec qui te plaît, que tu aimes… »

« Tu me plaît. Je ne te plaît pas ? »

« Si, sinon je ne t'aurai pas mis de crème. »

« Alors fait-le »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Et là, je l'ai embrassé. D'abord, il m'a repoussée, mais j'étais de plus en plus insistante, et il a accepté de m'accorder ses lèvres.

Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Les miens ne devaient pas être mieux.

Il m'a emmenée à l'écart.

Et j'ai adoré.

Le lendemain, je ne l'ai pas revu, ni les jours d'après. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Mais maintenant que je le connais, je préfère l'oublier.

Le lendemain, après une dure première journée, je me dirigeais vers les cuisines, histoire de m'engloutir une plaquette entière de chocolat.

Vu que je n'avais pas le sexe pour me consoler.

En sortant des cuisines je suis tombée nez à nez avec lui, son sourire arrogant et ses yeux moqueurs.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Comme si tu m'avais vue nue »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Il m'a vue nue.

Il est entré dans les cuisines, j'ai fait demi tour, et j'allai monter les escaliers, lorsqu'il a crié mon nom dans le couloir.

Mais quel con, on va se faire repérer !

« Tu as pris tout le chocolat »

« Et alors ? »

« J 'ai besoin de chocolat parce que j'ai horreur du premier jour »

« Et moi alors ? Moi aussi j'en ai besoin, et en plus j'ai même pas le sexe pour me consoler. »

Il faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie a des inconnus. Qui m'on déjà vue nue.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, moi non plus ! »

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête que j'ai avec le regard peu crédule que je lui lance.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Lily ? Je n'ai fais l'amour qu'avec deux filles jusqu'à présent. »

Tiens, il connaît mon prénom ? Attendez une seconde… Il a dit « faire l'amour » et non pas coucher ? Et avec seulement deux filles, dont moi ?

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. Alors tu vois, moi non plus, je n'ai pas le sexe pour me consoler. Pour la peine, tu vas venir avec moi dans mes appartements de préfet en chef pour partager ce chocolat. Mais n'y voit rien de malsain, sauf si tu veux que je te console »

« Non, merci, le chocolat est là. »

« Très bien, alors allons-y »

C'est donc assis sur le canapé de sa chambre et devant du chocolat que nous nous sommes racontés nos vies. Je connais presque toute sa biographie, même s 'il est resté discret sur certaines choses, comme son amitié qu'il le lie avec Sirius. En échange je lui ai offert tous les détails croustillants sur ma sœur, comme la fois où je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain et que je l'ai trouvée en train de se faire le maillot avec le rasoir de notre père, ou la fois où elle a essayé de se brûler les poils des jambes avec une bougie, à 10 ans notre mère ne voulait pas qu'elle s'épile. Hilarant. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'est rapproché de moi. Ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus proches. J'ai alors murmuré :

« Le chocolat ne t'a pas suffit pour être consolé ? »

« Non. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, alors j'ai attendu… Au moins une minute !

« Tu ne le sais pas, mais lorsque je t'ai vu cet été, je t'ai reconnue. »

« Quoi ? Tu savais que j'étais à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr ! Comment aurai-je pu te louper ? Tu es tellement belle… »

« Les compliments ne marchent pas avec moi. Tu savais que nous allions nous recroiser mais tu m'as quand même baisée ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas baisée ! »

Je me suis levée, ai pris le reste de chocolat, et je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Une fois dans mon lit, les carrés de chocolat avalés, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton, je me suis mise à pleurer.

(Désolée, je n 'ai pas résisté à la tentation des répliques de Grey's Anantomy )

Suite jeudi !

Bisous, Moimoiremoi


	2. Partie 2

**Oui, ce serai pour un dépucelage…**

**Rating** :

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne vous ai pas habitué à des fics de ce genre, mais je ne pense pas que mes prochaines seront toutes comme ça…Bonne lecture à tous !

**Merci à **_Milou95, Ambre (), Mzelle Lily, Sunshiine, enoa2, mariehermione, Calim, kiutipye, Chocolatine, et Lily-joanne !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ces reviews m'ont donné envie d'écrire de nouveaux OS, ou TS !!!!!_

_Pour « Sans toi pas de moi », je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées, alors si quelqu'un veut la finir…_

Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu un léger contretemps

_« Je ne t'ai pas baisée ! »_

_Je me suis levée, ai pris le reste de chocolat, et je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Une fois dans mon lit, les carrés de chocolat avalés, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton, je me suis mise à pleurer._

Ce furent les dernier mots que j'entendit de la bouche de James. Je l'évitais sans cesse. Il y avait une fête pour la victoire des Gryffondors au Quidditch avec lui en vedette ? J'étais malade. La seule place de libre pour manger était à côté de lui ? Je quittais précipitamment la Grade Salle en disant que je n'avais pas faim, pour entendre mon ventre gargouiller toute l'après midi.

Bref ça fait deux mois que j'évite à tout prix son regard.

Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de sa gentillesse envers ceux qui ont des difficultés scolaires et qu'il aide, de ses prouesses au Quidditch, de ses farces avec les Maraudeurs, de ses yeux, de son visage, de sa bouche.

Je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne veux pas de moi.

Je suis impopulaire, trop grande. Plus petite que lui, mais je suis sûre qu'il me trouve trop grande. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose, le chocolat.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, enfin plutôt ce soir, à la cuisine, il m'ont dit que James avait tout pris. Comme il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment besoin de chocolat. Je vais donc aller frapper à sa porte et lui demander froidement, mais poliment dix ou vingt carrés de chocolat. Chaque pas que je fais depuis la cuisine jusque sa chambre me semble lourd. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour.

Oh, et puis non, j'y vais.

Heureusement que la première fois j'avais écouté attentivement son mot de passe. En même temps il est tellement simple…

« Sésame ouvre toi »

L'originalité de ce mot de passe me donnerai presque des frissons.

La fée du tableau s'adresse à moi :

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir rentrer maintenant ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? C'est bien James qui est là ? »

« Oui, il y a M. Potter… »

« Très bien, j'y vais, alors. »

Peux tu me donner du chocolat s'il te plaît ? Il te reste du chocolat ? Oui, le deuxième semble mieux. Allez, je frappe.

Cinq bonne minutes, au moins, plus tard il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Torse nu.

« Lily ? »

« Je... »

Il te reste du chocolat ? Il te reste du chocolat ? Il te reste du chocolat ?

« J'ai besoin que tu me consoles ! Avec du chocolat, je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Attends une seconde. Et promets moi, que même si ce que tu vas voir va te donner envie de partir, tu vas rester. »

Dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourrée pour du chocolat ?

Deux seconde plus tard je vis sortir de la chambre de James une blonde, l'air très en colère. Mais elle était très belle. Et surtout plus petite que moi. Elle s'adressa à moi :

« C'est vraiment un mauvais coup. »

J'étais trop choquée pour réagir. Cet abruti, cet enfoiré…Ne voulais pas que je bouge ? Bien sûr que j'allai bouger, et vite fait.

Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Je l'aimais bon Dieu, comme une folle ! Le voir avec une autre m'a donné envie de vomir.

Il est sorti de sa chambre, et m'a prise dans ses bras. Ce simple contact me révulsa.

« Lâche moi ! Je voulais, je voulais… QUE TU ME CONSOLES ! Et au lieu de ça, tu fais l'amour avec une autre fille plus belle, plus mince et plus petite que moi ! »

« Non. Je voulais coucher avec elle. »

« C'est pareil. »

« Avec toi, je veux faire l'amour. Avec elle, je voulais coucher parce que je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi, et que ça me fait mal de voir que tu m'évites et que je ne peux pas te toucher depuis deux mois. »

« Eh bien laisse moi te dire que tu devra attendre au moins deux autre mois avant de se penser à m'approcher. Bonne soirée, Potter. »

Je lui ai mis une gifle, j'avoue pas très fort, mais avec la vue brouillée par les larmes, ce n'est pas très pratique, et j'ai couru jusque mon dortoir, encore une fois. Mais je n'avais pas de chocolat cette fois.

Il n'y a vraiment qu'a moi que ce genre de choses arrive. Je demande à un inconnu de ma dépuceler, et je tombe sur cet inconnu à la rentrée. Le pire, c'est que je suis amoureuse de lui. On croirait un scénario de série B ou d'un roman d'amour. Je suis pathétique.

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec le plus de mecs possible, et comme ça, l'image de James en train de m'enlever mon maillot de bain cet été me quittera. C'est pas gagné, mais je devrai y arriver.

Tiens, voilà un candidat au septième ciel. Matt Sloan, le plus sexy des Serdaigles. Je suis sure que je l'intéresse, parce que lui il doit s'en foutre que je soit trop grande.

Gagné ! Il saute sur l'occasion. Et sur moi.

Mon Dieu, dans ce placard à balai, dans le noir, où est le romantisme ? Et surtout, où sont les sensations que j'avais ressenties avec James ?

Je le hais. Je le hais.

Il vient de finir. Et il me demande si c'étais bien. Bien sûr que non mon poulet ! Je me suis ennuyée à mourir, mais si toi, tu as pris ton pied, je suis contente d'avoir contribué à ton bonheur, et maintenant, aurevoir.

« Oui, c'était vraiment génial ! »

Je me dépêche de sortir de ce placard, et je tombe nez à nez avec James. Super.

Cher Papa Noël, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis maudite ! Ou alors t'es vraiment un sadique !

J'arrête de divaguer, et j'agit. Il faut que je le rende jaloux. J'embrasse Matt qui vient de sortir, lui aussi du placard.

Berk. Comparé à James, on croirait une sangsue. Plein de salive et tout mou. Mais bon, du moment que ça peut faire enrager James… Je pousse un (faux) petit gémissement. Matt est tellement revigoré par ce gémissement, alors que je n'en ai pas eu un seul lors de l'action précédente, qu'il tourne sa langue encore plus vite.

Je vais vomir.

Je me sépare de lui, pour remarquer que James est parti depuis longtemps.

J'aurais dû l'oublier, mais ça ne fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Je lui cours après, dans le couloir en criant « James, James », il se retournerait, je lui dirait que je l'aime, que Matt était nul au pieux et que c'est lui que veux.

A tous les coups, en courant je me casserai la gueule, exposant une nouvelle fois mes sous vêtements à tout le monde.

Seconde alternative, je lance une offensive en mini jupe, décolleté et maquillage de voiture volée où je lui ferai du pied sous la table.

Euh, non. Ca ne me ressemble vraiment pas.

Plan C, je laisse passer un peu de temps, et j'attendrai le moment propice pour aller lui parler.

Oui ça, c'est pas mal.

Même pas mal du tout.

Ca fait presque un mois que je suis sortie de ce placard devant James. C'est à son tour de m'ignorer. Pourtant c'est lui qui a commencé a coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est moi qui me sens horriblement coupable.

C'est décidé, ce soir, je vais le voir.

Ou pas.

Oh, si j'y vais.

Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure que je suis devant le tableau et que je n'ose pas rentrer. La fée du tableau me regarde bizarrement.

Allez, un petit quart d'heure de plus d'angoisse et j'entre.

Je n'aurais pas le temps d'attendre un quart d'heure de plus car derrière James vient de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Depuis combien de temps est-il la ?

« James, écoute, je suis désolée, l'autre jour, avec Matt. Je crois que je voulais faire comme toi. Je voulais t'oublier. Enfin l'autre jour, tu ne voulais pas t'oublier, tu voulais m'oublier moi, enfin je crois et … »

« Lily, tais toi. »

Quel petit prétentieux ! Mais il est trop sexy quand il est comme ça…

« Je sais ce que tu faisait avec Matt. Et je savais que tu viendrais ce soir. Tu m'a regardé toute la journée. »

« Comment tu sais que je te regardais vu que tu ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard ? »

« Si tu sais que je ne t'ai pas regardée ça veut dire que tu m'a observé toute la journée. »

Prise au piège.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu m'attire, c'est indéniable, mais c'est peut-être parce que tu as étais mon premier… »

« Tu n'as pas été ma première et je crois que je suis amoureux de toi aussi »

Le tableau a basculé et il est rentrée dans sa chambre.

« Tu viens de dire… Mais… je suis trop grande ! »

« Parfaite »

Il m'enleva ma veste.

« Et je suis boulimique quand il s'agit de chocolat. »

« Et moi alors ? »

Il enleva mon tee shirt.

« Je ne suis pas jolie. »

« Parfaite. »

Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt.

« J'ai des grosses fesses. »

« Hum, laisse moi voir ça… »

Il m'enleva ma jupe.

« C'est vrai qu'elle sont énormes ! »

Devant mon air outré, il sourit et me dit :

« Je plaisante. Tu es parfaite. »

Il me fit basculer sur son lit.

J'ai trouvé un remède au cafard autre que le chocolat. En plus, il ne fait pas grossir.

FIN


End file.
